How Jade meets Beck
by JadeWest1234
Summary: Well this story is about how Jade meets Beck. But the first chapter is more like a intruduction to what Jade's life is like so enjoy, and please review ;)
1. The intruduction of Jade's life

**I haven't updated since ages i had writers block and also my computer was really slow but now im back so don't worry . I'm alive and let me know what stories you want me too update. I will also write two new stories and i'll try and update all my stories today. :)**

Hello, boys and girls , my name is Jade West. I'm the worthless girl everyone hates, i don't really have any friends... The only person I have is Cat Valentine. She's my bestfriend since kindergarten. She is the only person i can actually trust. Well you might think, 'Oh what about her mom?' Well guess what , my mom hates me everytime when I get home. I get back to her sleeping on the coach with some guy i don't know , a bottle of vodka right by her. She probably doesn't even know what's happening around her. Yeah, she forgets my name all the time , well you know... I'm used too it by now. So to be honest I live alone. She doesn't even know I'm here. Alright moving on , there's also my dad and my brother, well my dad he cheated on my mom with some blonde bimbo that is like 21 when he is like 35. she lives with him and some stupid yapy dog that keeps on barking. My brother, Austin, he is 7 while i'm 13. He didn't really have a choice where to go and neither did I. He had to go with my dad because apparently they share a boy bond. Also my mom wanted one of us so I was the last choice. My parents where fighting over me , not about who should take me. But the actual reason is that no one really wanted to take me. So i ended up with my mother. I'll tell you a little more about my best friend Cat, so this is how our story started.

**Start of Flashback**

My father took me too this Kindergarten pllace it's called 'The Robis''. I must admit that's a pretty awful name for a Kindergarten. I really didn't want to go to Kindergarten, i was pushing a kicking and scrreaming. I went to sit in the corner of the room right the second when i entered the Kindergarten. I started crying. No one really knew I was here so they all ignored me. Suddenly a girl with dark brown curly hair walked up too me. She said 'Hi' quietly she asked me:

'Why are you so upset?'

'Uhm, It's just my family problems' I replied

'I have family problems too. My names Caterina, you can call me Cat though'

'I'm Jadelyn, call me Jade if you want too'

**End of Flashback**

Ever since that day she became my bestfriend. Well i'll tell you about her has a brother Daniel who is 17 now. He has problems, he really doesn't know what he is doing each day. He has a problem that he is in his own word and doesn't know what is happening around him. A lot of people think he is stupid, but I think he is just stuck inside his little bubble and he can't get out. He is actually really nice and me and Cat don't call him Daniell. We call him Dog because sinnce Cat's name is Cat he wanted a animal name so Cat decided to call him Dog.

Now i'll tell you a little bit about my brother, Austin , he is 7 years old now. He lives with my dad he's the cuttest child ever he is also very smart too. I see him every 3 years so the last time I saw him was when I was 12 and he was 6. However I see my dad every year. Me and Austin used to share a really strong bond. He called me 'J' because he didn't know how to say Jade. He was taken away from me when he was 3 because I had too move to my mother's house. I don't really think Austin remembered me a year ago when I saw him. He was being really shy around me and he didn't even know my name. Well i was really upset, but what could have I expected the last time he saw me was when i was 3.

Moving on, you may think how do I live since my mom is always drunk and my dad doesn't ever live with me. Well my dad gives me 750 dollars monthly for food, clothes and etc.. That's like the same amount Cat gets, to be honest she lives alone as well , her aunty Karen lives with her but she is usually drunk like my mom, Cat's parents don' t really care about her and neither do mine. So that's probably why me and her are best friends.

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this chapter i'll start updating my other stories. So this chapter is more like a intruduction to what Jade's life is like but don't worry the next chapter is when she goes to Hollywood arts.**

**5 reviews= next chapter ;) So please review.**


	2. Chapter 1 First day at Hollywood Arts

**Hey so I was really busy lately with school but since it was the last day yestarday for summer break I can try update daily. So ohnapitzlexi asked if I could some happy memories with Jade and her parents and I promise i'll try doing it. Guest thanks for the review :)**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Well, I got into this ''Permorming Arts'' school in Hollywood. It's called Hollywood Arts. Cat got in as weell so the good thing is I woun't be alone. I'll have someone to talk to since everyone hates me. I know both my parents don't really care about me but my mom and dad where really proud of me that I got into a school like that because it has really high standards. I rememeber one time when they were so proud of me when I was three and I won a beauty contest;

**Flashback**

Both my parents were sitting in the audience looking at me so proudly. They were really happy that I got into a beauty contest. As soon as I went on stage my parents' face lit up. I know I was only three but you know I could actually sing. So on that day I decided to sing 'Someone like you' by Adele. The judges were so amazed by my deep pretty voice. I won the contest and my parents were so proud of me. It was the happiest day of my life.

**End of Flashback**

I think that was the only happy memory with them. Since they divorced as soon as my mom gave birth to Austin.

So moving on, me and Cat are starting that luxurious school today. I don't usually show it but i'm so happy! It's a performing arts school so I can finally show off my talent in acting and singing. Well Cat's talent is singing her voice is really high which makes her sound so cute.

I think i'll put on a black flawless top. Black jeans and black commbat boots. Well you know I need to show everyone who is boss . No one should mess with me. So I just applied my make up and suddenly heard a knock on the door. It's probably Cat.

''Hey Cat.''

''**Hiya Jade**''

''Come on let's go''

Well Cat you maybe guessed is wearing bright coulors. She is currently wearing a bright pink skirt and a yellow top and flats. She looks like herself and uhhh her hair is red velvet. That is actually quit nice it suits her and she alsways said that she wanted to dye her hair red velvet because she loves red velvet cupcakes so much. I looked at her hair and said; **(Authors note the light writing is Jade and the bold is Cat)**

''Oh my God Cat you look so amazing and it suits you so much.''

''**Thanks Jadey, black suits you''**

I'm so happy. she noticed. because like yestarday I dyed my hair black because I was sick off that ugly brown coulor on my hair. So we started walking and talking about hollywood arts and how exited we both were. We walked into school and it was so amazing and big. I loved it. Suddenly I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. It probably is a text from my dad;

'Jade, I hope you have a good time in your new school. Try and meet some new friends and-'

I wasn't paying attention to were I was going and i bumped into a guy. He had brown fluffy hair with tan olive skin. Ugh! He made me spill my coffee on him, ugh now i have too get a new one. He than started saying;

_'I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I waas going and-'_

'Ugh! Save it my coffee is all spilt!'

I screamed at him.

'_I'm Beck.' _He said while sticking his hand out for me too shake.

'One, i don't care who you are. I don't shake hands because your'e discusting and three I'M NOT INTERESTED!'

I walked away while shoving my shoulder into his so he understands to never mess with Jade West. I then heard Cat say

'**I'm so sorry for Jade' **as she ran towards me.

Ugh, this is going to be such a long day...

**Beck's P.O.V.**

_The girl, that I walked into was so pretty. Her personality... she was so different than the other girls. She wasn't intrested in me at all wow great now I have to come up with a plan to make her be my girlfriend. You don't get it . Do you? Have you seen those piercing blue eyes and her white pale skin. Her hair was also beautiful it was black and smelt like vanilla and coconut. She was so different from the other girls which made me want her even more. It may be hard but she will be my girlfriend.  
_

**How did you like it? Review what you think please can you get this chapter to 5 reviews. Follow me on instagram goodbyecaterinavalentine and victoriousisamazing. Thank you ;)  
**


End file.
